Harry Potter et la maison de tous les désirs!
by Harry243
Summary: Imaginez un Harry Potter...
1. Presentations!

Et une nouvelle année commence, Harry venait de traverser le passage qui menait à la gare King's Cross, bientôt suivit par Ron, ils riaient tout les deux.

Lorsque les deux éléves passerent devant quelques uns, Harry fut automatiquement pointé du doigt et des "c'est lui!", des "t'as vu, y' Harry Potter!!!, des "Quoi harry Potter, je peux aller lui demander un autpgraphe" retentirent de toutes parts. Lord Voldemort avait été anéantit un an plus tôt lors de la fin de leur sixieme année. Harry avait pointé sa baguette sur celle de Dumbledore, et ils avaient récités une formule magique en meme temps, en visant Voldemort. Le sort avait transpercé Voldemort qui avait explosé devant tout les aurors du ministere et ses mangemorts. Mais le sort s'était multiplié et repercuté tuant cinq mangemorts, deux aurors et un sort s'était dirigé vers Harry mais Dumbledore s'était interposé, le tuant immédiatement dans les bras de son éléve.

Dumbledore avait été beaucoup pleuré, beaucoup même mais Harry avait fait son deuil et affrontait les choses en face maintenant.

Il continua à rire avec Ron, Hermione, elle, avait quitté le trio lorsqu'Harry avait commencé à changer physiquement et mentalement. Elle aurait du se rapprocher de lui lorsqu'il s'était embelli mais s'éloigna car il s'intéressait plus aux autres filles et s'était fortement disputé avec elle. Ron aussi l'avait laisser tomber, elle et sa soeur. Maintenant, il y avait un duo et un trio, les deux Gryffondors constituaient le duo mais le trio était constitué de trois filles, surnommé par un Serdaidle un jour comme les "trois canons" de Poudlard!

Il était constitué de Hermione, la belle, l'intelligence, la douce, la fine. De Ginny et son incomparable beauté qui avait pour égal son indéfinissable gentilesse. Et enfin, la derniere, c'était Cho, la belle Cho, l'Asiatique qui avait fait vibrer tant de coeur de garçons sans pourtant avoir jamais fait son choix.

Ron pointa les filles du doigt et arangua Harry.

-T'as vu, elles sont encore là!

Harry sourit, Ron était celui qui était le plus monté contre Hermione car elle avait déliberrement repousé sa demande de sortir avec elle, d'ailleurs, elle l'avait faite pour toutes les demandes qu'elle avait eues.

-Tu penses pas!

-Jamais! Apres l'affront qu'elle m'a fait! Jamais je n'accourerais vers elle en leurs criant! Salut les filles, commen ça va? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? Moi tres bien, oh Ginny, tu es encore a soeur? Je ne savais pas! Vous ne cessez de vous embelir au fil du temps.

Harry sourit, lui aussi etait distant avec les filles, il ne leur avait pas envoyé de lettre d'ailleur.

-Non mais avec Ginny! C'est comme même ta soeur!

-Ouai... Ben, si c'était vraiment ma soeur, elle ne serait pas aller du camp de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout!! Elle aurait privilégie sa famille. Allons voir Drago, il va surement nous raconter ses vacances!

Et en effet, apres la défaite de Voldemort, Drago était devenu un ami proche des Weasleys et de Potter, ils se parlaient, s'étaient envoyé des lettres et même invité simultannement.

Son père, lui, avait été acquitté et non coupable des faits qui lui étaient reproches vu qu'il avait clamés l'impérium. Il s'était rapproche des amis de son fils malgré la haine que les trois garçons pouvaient toujours ressentir envers le père Malefoy.

Même Drago ne l'aimait pas, et ils rigolaient lorsqu'il affirmé qu'il n'était pas son fils...

Harry et Ron étaient content que les discordes entre eux soient finit et ils s'étaient rendus compte que derriere les sarcasmes de Malefoy se cachait un type qui partageait leurs points de vue et avaient les mêmes ambitions qu'eux...


	2. lettres!

Harry, des qu'il arriva à Poudlard et que le long et habituel repas et discourt du nouveau directeur fut passé, le Gryffondor monta sous les regards impréssionnés de tous les éléves de Poudlard. Ensuite, Harry ouvrit sa valise et des qu'il l'ouvrit une floppé de lettres tomba sur le sol, des lettres provenant de toutes parts, de fans qui le remerciaient de sa victoire contre Lord Voldemort.

Harry en recevait des dizaines par jours et en avait l'habitude, mais il préferait les garder pour les ouvrir à tête reposer.

Il commença par en ouvrir une et la lut.

_Bonjour Mr Potter, je désirais vous témoigner par cette lettre toutes mes félicitations pour votre victoire face au mage noir et j'ai pleuré de joie le jour où j'ai apprit sa défaite!!! J__E VOUS REMERCIE MR POTTER!!! XXX_

Le Gryffondor jetta la lettre à la poubelle et en ouvrit une autre, puis une autre, puis une autre. Toutes ces lettres étaient des lettres de foux ou de folles qui le remerciaient d'avoir vaincu le Lord et de les avoir libéré d'un poid si lourd. D'autre lui promettait gloire et merveille, le comparé à un dieux puissant. D'autre ne parlait que de la mort de Dumbledore et l'accusé de ne pas avoir tout fait pour le sauver, mais le félicitait aussi pour sa victoire face à Lord Voldemort, le plus grand des mages noirs que le monde n'ait jamais connu et ne connaitrait jamais!

Mais d'autre lettres étaient ignibles, elles l'accusaient de monstre, d'avoir tuer un grand homme et lui lançaient toutes sortes de malédictions, toutes les unes plus horribles que les autres. Des lettres étaient écrites par des mangemorts et lui promettaient une mort affreuse dans les pires douleurs que personne n'avait jamais connu. Enfin, d'autre lui annonçaient qu'ils allaient reprendre le flambeau de Lord Voldemort pour devenir de grandes ordures et qu'ils allaient faire parler d'eux bientôt. Et enfin des lettres le remerciaient de l'avoir tué, ainsi, ils allaient pouvoir prendre sa place et pouvoir se faire un nom grace au sang et a la violence...

Toutes ces lettres de menaces allaient dans sa poubelle et Harry eut bientôt en main une lettre plus que bizarre.

_Bonjour Mr Potter._

_Nous désirons d'abord vous témoigner toutes nos entieres félicitations pour l'assasinat de Tu-Sais-Qui. Et nous espérons que vous tenez le coup. Ne pouvant vous offrir de l'argent, nous pouvons en revanche résoudre vos désirs. Car je pense que vous avez atteint votre majorité séxuelle. Si vous voulez, bien sur, passez du bon temps avec deux jeunes filles tres belles, et vierges, et bien sur gratuis, je vous invite à vous rendre au 15 du chein de travers à la maison: _La maison de tous les désirs!

_J'espere que cette lettre ne vous choque pas et nous espérons vous voir parmis notre humble clientéle le plus vite possible vu que nous pensons qu'il est de votre age de passer du bon temps avec des jeunes filles qui savent s'y faire..._

_Au revoir MR POTTER_


	3. Chap 3

Le Gryffondot fit immédiatement les grands yeux devant la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir et sa nature. Elle lui proposait de coucher avec filles gratuitement. Harry mit cette lettre sur le coté, il était vrai que la proposition semblait intéressante surtout que le Gryffondor ne l'avait jamais fait et maintenant qu'il avait tuer Lord Voldemort, beaucoup de filles ne voudraient pas sortir avec lui vu qu'il était un tueur depuis l'assasinat de Voldemort. Certes, il n'avait pas été condamné pour ce meurtre car c'était un bon meurtre qui rendit service à bcp mais comme même...

Enfin, Harry était souvent sortit avec des filles et il avait une fois fait une chose sexuelle mais ce n'était qu'une fille/femme d'un soir qui lui faisait envie mais jamais il n'avait fait l'amour. Et de toutes les filles avec qui il était sortit, et ça fait beaucoup il n'y avait qu'une fille qu'il voulait vraiment: Cho Chang!

Harry l'avait embrassé deux fois mais ils n'étaient jamais aller plus loins...

Le Gryffondor se souvenait de ses formes avantageuses, elle avait un visage d'ange dans un corps de déesse Grec de l'antiquité. Il se souvenait de toutes ses formes, elle avait des seins ni trop gros ni trop petits, exactement ce qu'il fallait et des fesses bien rondes.

Mais Harry, dès qu'il pensa à ce détail sentit un élancement dans son entre-jambe qu'il désira assouvir. Il descendit son pantalon, dévoilant peu à peu son boxer où une bosse définisait son membre érigé.

Le Gryffondor fut dérangé à ce moment précis et remonta son pantalon le plus vite possible mais sa braguette était toujours ouverte et on pouvait apercevoir une bosse dans le pantalon.

Harry regarda qui le dérangeait et aperçut Ron qui entrait en riant aux éclats avec une fille aux cheveux bruns. Harry reconnut immédiatement Lavande qui riait avec le rouquin. Harry sourit en voyant que dès le premier soir, le rouquin amenait déjà une conquéte, il était vraiment tres rapide se dit il.

En effet, Ron était considéré comme le garçon le plus mignon et le plus sexy de tous Poudlard par la gente féminine. Il avait de belles paires de musclés tailles par son entrainement intensif du quiddich. Elle avait un visage quasiment parfait et il était de plus souriant et marrant, de quoi faire tomber toutes les filles de Poudlard dès le premier regard. Et Ron ne se génait pas pour amener ses conquétes dans le dortoir. Mais comme même, le 1° soir... Il avait vraiment fait fort, tres fort!!!

Ron le regarda et sourit lorsque son ami enleva rapidement sa main de son boxer.

-Ne te déranges pas pour nous Harry! Fais comme si on était pas là!

Lavande croisa le regard de Harry et elle murmura à Ron.

-Euh... Ronny... Tu veux pas qu'on aille autre part?

-Laisse Lavande! Harry à l'habitude! Hein Harry?

-Oh oui! Répondit Harry qui avait vraiment hate d'assouvir son désir qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant, vu qu'il apercevait nettement les seins de Lavande qui était tres avantageux car Ron l'avait déjà touché. Lavande sourit elle aussi lorsqu'elle remarqua la bosse dans son pantalon au niveau de l'entre-jambe. Elle connaisait les désirs des garçons surtout parce qu'elle en avait connu beaucoup et avait toujours voulu accrocher le survivant à son tableau de chasse.

-Ben Merci... Balbutia t'elle, toujours fasciné par la bosse puis elle se tourna vers Ron qui avait déjà enlevé son tee-shirt.

Harry, lui, poussa un soupir de soulagement et pu enfin enlever sa ceinture qu'il envoya plus loin, ensuite, il enleva complétement son pantalon, restant ainsi en boxer.

Il passa ensuite sa main dessous et commença à sentir son muscle érigé. Mais bientôt, un petit cuinement le fit tourner le dos et il soupira de jalousie lorsqu'il fit Ron posser sa main sur le pantalon de Lavande, au niveau de son entre-jambe.

Il aurait vraiment adoré être à sa place, pouvoir sentir la peau de la fille contre la sienne... Il était jalou de son ami mais ne savait quasiment pas pourquoi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bon, j'espere que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et qu'il n'es pas un peu trop hooott!!!

Merci de répondre.


	4. Petit plaisir

Harry tourna la tête et fixa Ron qui passait lentement sa main sous la jupe de Lavande, qui ne cessait de pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Puis il ferma les yeux et se tourna, il voulait se faire plaisir lui même mais son gene était grand à coté des deux adolescents qui fricotaient. Il se deshabilla donc, enleva son boxer sans tenue et s'allongea nu dans son lit, sous les couettes. Puis il prit son membre érigé dans sa main et tourna la tête vers les deux adolescents.

Il se ficha de Ron mais il se concentra sur les formes de Lavande. Ron était maintenant allongé sur son lit, il était en boxer, son tee-shirt et son pantalon était à terre. Lavande était assis en califourchon sur lui, elle était en sous-vétements, c'est à dire un string blancs, presque transparents et un soutien-gorge blanc. Ses fesses étaient posées sur le ventre de Ron et elle remuait lentement, voulant lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Ron avait posé ses mains sur son soutien-gorge et ne cessait de remuer lentement ses seins, elle ne cessait de pousser des petites cris plaintifs de jouissance.

A cette vue, le Gryffondor sentit un courant électricé son corps et il sentit peu à peu son entre jambe commençait à grandir, à grossir et à s'ériger. Harry le prit dans sa main et commença des vas et viens lents.

A coté, les choses allaient bon trains. Lavande s'était levée et mit entre le lit d'Harry et de Ron puis face à Ron, elle commençait à passer sa main sur ses deux seins en remuant des fesses. Elle savait que Harry la matait et le faisait expres, elle voulait donner du plaisir aux deux en même temps. Bientôt, elle enleva son soutien gorge et le laissa tomber.

Harry soudain ne se sentit plus et sentit sa séve montait en lui, puis quelques secondes plus tard, il éjacula à grosses giclées dans ses deux mains. Lavande, lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Harry s'était fait plaisir se tourna vers Ron et commença à enlever son boxer petit à petit. Mais lui voulait y aller mieux. Il se leva et la colla contre le mur, elle enroula ses deux jambres autour de sa taille et sentait son sexe contre ses fesses...

Harry s'endormit sous ses cris plaintifs de jouissance absolu. Et bientôt, il entendit Ron et Lavande jouir en même temps puis s'écrouler sur leur lit, toujours l'un dans l'autre...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§

Comment avez vcous trouvé ce chap? J'espere q'il était pas trop hot??

Qui veut les suites? Et selon vous, Harry va t'il accepté l'invitation.


	5. réveil!

Harry se réveilla vers les 7h30 du matin, il était toujours tout nu, ce qui ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde!

Il tourna la tête lentement, sa cicatrice le brulait afreusement et chercha a taton ses lunettes en ronds sur sa table de nuit. Il s'en saisit et les déposa sur son nez puis les ajusta.

Enfin, lorsqu'il regarda vers le lit de Ron, il ne fut pas surprit de le voir allongé sur une jeune fille de quinze ans, Lavande, qui dormait à poings fermés. Lavande était nu et dans un ronflement roque, elle se tourna et Ron glissa a coté d'elle. Les deux sans se réveiller.

Harry fixa Lavande qui dormait, nue, et on ne pouvait faire plus nue. Il fut d'abord attiré par ses deux magnifiques seins, gonflés de désirs. Ils n'étaient ni trop gros, ni trop petits mais comme même de taille volumineuse.Puis Harry descendit les yeux et se retrouva face a son intimité. Le petit bout de chair qui amenait pleins de désir. La fille était si belle lorsqu'elle dormait et le Gryffondor ne fut pas surprit lorsqu'il baissa les yeux et vit que son sexe s'était gonflé et érige sous une poussée de désir qu'il eut du mal a controler. Harry trouva la situation cocasse. Il était entre son lit et celui de Ron, tout nu a reluquer Lavande qui était nu dans le lit de Ron, lui aussi nu. Mais soudain, Lavande ouvrit un oeil et le vit dans cette position délicate, pourtant, elle n'en fut pas choqué. Elle lui demanda simplement.

-Tu me mattais? Demanda t'elle en souriant, une main sur son sein droit et l'autre sur son intimité, son autre main enlevait le liquide blanchatre au bord de ses lévres. Elle fixait avec intéret le bas-ventre d'Harry qui était soudain devenu rouge tomate.

-N... Non...

Lavande sourit et prit un air vexé.

-Tant pis... Je croyais être le centre d'interet des deux plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, dit elle en posant un doigt sur la joue de Ron.

-Tu l'aimes? Demanda Harry en souriant, voulant poser cette question par intéret et lui avertir que chaque soir, il ramenait des filles differentes.

-Non Répondit elle tout naturellement.

-Alors pourquoi tu le fais? Demanda Harry, de plus en plus intéressé.

-Le baiser? Je sais pas tres bien... Peut être est ce pour le sexe, il parait qu'il le fait comme un dieu et je trouve qu'il ne fait normallement, pas mieux que ls autres garçons avec qu je l'ai fait, mais pas moins bien non plus. Ou peut être est ce parceque j'avais fait le parie avec Parvati que je le ferais soit avec lui, ou... Elle sourit. Soit avec toi...

Harry, une nouvelle fois, devint sudainement tres rouge.

-Et... Pourquoi lui? Demanda t'il encore.

-Parce qu'il était bien plus simple a mettre d'accord, je n'ai qu'a me baisser un peu pour le mettre a mes quatres volontés! Toi, t'aurais été plus difficile... Enin, je pense mais si tu veux qu'on le fasse? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire et un regard cochon, sexy.

Harry révait de dire oui et de sauter sur elle mais il avait son honneur et ne voulait pas paraitre en manque. Donc il répondit, toujours aussi rouge.

-NON!! Bien sur que non! Comment as tu pu croire que je ressentias quelque chose pour toi? Dmeanda t'il.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda son entre jambe érigé avant de répondre.

-C'est juste pareque je ne savais pas que je te faisais tant d'effet, dit elle, un sourire cocquenard.

Elle ne semblait vraiment pas choqué par la situation, elle était nue et continuait de se caresser lentement et délicatement les fesses e les seins.

Harry rougit une derniere fois lorsqu'il sentit une bouffée de chaleur et attrapa ses vétements puis il se dirigea vers la salle de main pour se changer. Il mit deux minutes à s'habiller mais voulu aussi faire disparaitre cette réaction physique inconvéniante et fit donc comme la veille. Puis, il rentra et grimaça lorsqu'il trouva Ron qui avait collé Lavande contre le mur et l'embrassait passionément en la caressant sur toute son anatomie avantageuse, ce qu'elle faisait elle aussi.

Harry ferma les yeux, passa a coté et descendit dans la salle commune.


	6. d'accord

Harry fit son choix, il accepterait l'invitation que lui faisait la femme dans la maison de prostitués, certes, il détestait cette idée mais voudrait bien se détendre un peu et prendre son pieds, d'ailleurs, c'était de son age et il en voulait beaucoup.

Il ne préféra pas demandr son avi à Ron vcar ce dernier ferait la grimace et lui dirait qu'il avait bedsoin de putes pour faire l'amour. Mais lui, il s'en fichait, il en voulait plus, il en avait besoin, et il était sur pouvoir donner du plaisir aux deux jeunes vierges...

C'est ainsi que une semaine plus tard, Harry parcourait l'allée des embrumes à la recherche de la dites maison, et lorsqu'il arriva au lieu indiqué,une pancarte sur un mur lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé lorsqu'il vit le titre qui était inscrit sur celle-ci: la maison de tous les plaisirs!

Harry souffla, prit son courage à deux mains et abaissa la porte d'entrée. Il se retrouva dans une grande piéce aux murs très rougess, un rouge éclatant, un bar sur sa droite et rien d'autre, le mobilier laissait comme même à désirer. Dès qu'il entra, une sonnerie retentit dans son dos: DING!

Immédiatement, une femme arriva en courant, elle était habillé d'une grande robe et semblait avoir la trentaine où un peu moins, elle ne portait pas d'habit franchemen provoquant et Harry se demanda s'il avait bien sonner à la bonne porte et se trouverait imbécile en demandant si c'était bien ici qu'on pouvait s'envoyer en l'air à la femme alors que ce n'était point le lieu approprié.

La femme arriva en courant et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'était pas tellement agé et se demandait qui il était.

-Jeune homme, pourrais-je savoir votre nom et ce que vous recherchez en ces lieux.

Harry ne préféra pas répondre, de peur qu'on se moque de lui ou q'on ammeute tout le voisinage lorsqu'il se nommerait et tous voudraient voir sa fabuleuse cicatrice en criant qu'il était le grand Harry James Potter, vainqueur du grand et très controversé mage noir! Il prèféra evincer les questions.

-Euh... Je me suis perdu et j'aimerais bien savoir où je me trouve?

La femme sourit et lui dit d'une voix toute naturel.

-Vous êtes dans la maison de tous les plaisirs.

Harry hocha la tête et sortit lentement l'enveloppe de sa main que lui avait envoyé la femme, celle ci prit la lettre et son regadd passa d'une vive grimace à un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes surement Mr Potter, je suppose, mais sans être indiscrete, pourrais je voir votre cicatrice.

Harry hocha la tête et releva une mèche de ses cheveux, la femme poussa un petit cuinement et sourit.

-Génial, je pense que si vous êtes ici, c'est pour répondre à cette lettre.

Harry hocha la tête et la femme sourit.

-Vous voulez donc prendre un peu de plaisir.

Harry hocha la tête et rougit.

-Allons! Ne soyez pas timide, ça va mal avec le lieu, chaque jour, je cotois des gros rustres! Donc, passons aux choses sérieuses... Vous voulez le faire maitenant car ça pourrait être long, il ne faut jamais se presser pour se genre de choses!

Harry sourit et dit oui.

-Oui, surtout que les professeurs ont prit un congé d'une semaine parceque Vodemort est mort.

-Excellent, de plus, vous avez de la chance! Celles dont je vous ai parlé sont présentes et ont invité une amie, qui elle, n'est plus vierge, désolé... Les dux vierges servent d'habitudent à donner du plaisir en se déshabillant mais pour aujourd'hui, elles veulent bien faire une exception et ont envie de prendre du bon temps... En plus, je reconnais que beaucoup se battrais pour avoir le privilège avec un aussi joli garçon!

Harry rougit immédiatement mais ne dit rien.

-Bon, on vous propose quelquechose qui pourrait bien vous aventager.

-Quoi? Demanda Harry.

-Bien, vous pouvez rester ici deux jours avec les trois filles dans la chambre et faire ce qu'il vous plait, les piéces sont insonorisés! Ou soit voulez vous une fille à la fois.

Harry rougit à nouveau.

-Bah, je verrais avec qui commencer et puis je demanderais aux deux autres d'attendre dans une autre salle.

la femme le mettait en confiance et il n'avait plus honte de parler cruement.

-Cela est une très bonne idée, si nous allions voir les filles, j'ai trois hotos sur moi, voyons voir si elles vous plaisent!

-Et pour le paiement? Demanda Harry.

-C'est gratuit pour vous, on vous le doit bien avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous!

Harry rougit et préféra ne pas insister tandis que la femme sortait les trois photos.


	7. Salut Cho

Harry reconnut immédiatement les trois photos, trois fabuleux visages qu'il n'aurait jamais cru retrouver ici, il se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient faire ici et quel était la raison de leur présence en ce lieu de vise et de luxure. La premiere photo représentit une jeune fills Asiatique: Cho Chang. La seconde était une très belle jeune fille: Hermione Granger et la troisieme, une rouquine, Ginny Weasley.

Les trois filles étaient toutes aussi belles et Harry les désirait toutes autant, même s'il avait une grande préférence pour la Serdaigle.

-Et...

-Seul la rousse n'est plus vierge Mr POTTER! Vous pouvez prendre celles que vous voulez, les trois sont a vous pour la semaine, soit la chinoise, soit l'autre et soit la rouquine. Mais heu... Vous avez l'air de les connaitre?

-En effet...

-Génial, ce sera encore mieux, en plus, elles ont de la chance, un beau garçon comme vous...

Harry rougit jusqu'a l apointe de ses cheveux, se demandant s'il révait ou non.

-Bon, venez Mr Potter, par qui voulez vous commencer? Demanda t'elle tendrement.

harry, tremblant des pieds à la tête pointa la photo de la Serdaigle et le visage de la femme s'étira en un sourire joyeux.

-Très bon choix Mr Potter! Excellent choix, en plus, elle est pucelle et je pense qu'il est de même dans votre cas.

Harry hocha la tête tandis qu'il suivait la femme et ils pénétrerent dans une piéce spacieuse où siégeait au centre un grand lit et à droite, la porte menait à la salle de bain.

-Voila Mr Potter, asseyez vous, je vais vous l'amener. Et ne soyez pas si craintif, les hommes ont des désirs à satisfaire... Et nous avons exactement ce qui vous fera plaisir... Très bon choix cette chinoise...

Harry fit comme elle lui avait dit et s'assit sur le lit, trente seconde plus tard. Une jeune fille Asiatique, aux cheveux d'ébéne pénétra dans la piéce. Elle était habillé en écoliere chinoise. Une petite jupe rouge à carreau qui tombait au dessus de ses genoux, une chemise blanche en soie où trois boutons étaient défais et Harry ne put qu'admirer les deux protubérances dans cette chemise, indiquant la présence de ses deux seins. Cho ne tremblait pas mais elle était parfaitement calme, la femme n'était pas entré et laissa les deux jeunes dans la piéce.

-HARRY? S'écria la Serdaigle. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici?

-Je te retournes la question! Grogna Harry qui ne fixait pas son visage mais plutot sa peau laiteuse.

-Je... Ca ne te regarde pas... Cria t'elle.

-Toi non plus, ca ne te regarde pas pourquoi je suis là...

Mais soudain, le visage de la jeune fille s'étira dans un sourire timide.

-Je sais pourquoi tu es là en fait... Tu veux me baiser!

Harry repondit par un sourire.

-Bien... Ca ne m'embete pas, je dois bien me faire dépuceler un jour, et si c'est par toi, ça m'arrange.


	8. Chap 8

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

ATTENTION CE CHAPITE ET CEUX QUI VONT SUIVRE EST R!!! PRESQUE NC 17.

JE PREFERE LE DIRE!!!

DECONSEILLE AUX AMES SENSIBLES!!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry vit Cho s'avançait doucement vers lui, ses cheveux volant derriere elle et elle se colla à elle.

-Laisse moi faire mon survivant.

Harry s'assit donc sur le lit, et il vit Cho commençait à se trémousser lentement puis elle déchira hargneusement sa chemise laissant dévoiler un soutien gorge blanc renfermant des seiens rons et fermes, les plus beaux et surement les plus gros qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu et Cho était fiere de ses deux seins. Il enleva lui aussi sa chemise, dévoilant son torse musclé.

Elle s'assit devant Harry, elle avait maintenant la tête à la hauteur du haut de son pantalon.

-Enleve le...

Harry la questionna du regard, se demandant si elle connaisait le mot "préliminaires" mais fit comme elle demanda, d'ailleurs, même si elle était vierge, elle devait s'y connaitre vu que c'était maintenant une pute.

Harry retira son pantalon et dévoila un boxer moulant noire et Cho savait que à l'intérieur se cachait l'objet de tant de désirs.

Ensuite, Harry, toujours assis au bord du lit, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux sur le boxer d'Harry, elle avait une tête que moins que lui et son ivisage arrivait à son cou, tandis que ses seins se collaient à son torse à travers son soutien-gorge.

-Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le plaisir, lui susurra t'elle à l'oreille.

Puis elle mit sa main sur le bas de sa jupe et la releva lentement, Harry ne pouvait voir se qu'elle cachait sous car dès qu'il baissait la tête, ce qu'il ne anquait pas de faire, il avait une sublime vue sur les deux seins de Cho. Elle coinca le bout de sa jupe à l'avant entre le ventre d'Harry et le sien tandis que le bout de sa jupe à l'arriere tombait sur les genoux d'Harry. Harry sentit soudain son intimidité grandir lorsqu'il sentit le contact de son boxer au faible tissu, elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et la mordit lentement.

-Si ça t'interesse, j'ai un string bleu ciel.

Harry descendit soudain sa main vers cette lingerie mais la main de Cho gifla doucement la sienne.

-Chut... Laisse mon faire... Tu veux du plaisir, je vais te le donner au plus haut point.

Harry toujours assis sur son lit étandit les bras dans son dos et fixa la jeune fille. Cho sentait son son string le boxer d'Harry se faire de plus en étroit et elle le bout de l'intimité du garçon se dressait contre son torse.

-T'es puceaux? Demanda t'elle franchement.

-Oui, répondit il d'une voix roque.

-Bien...

Puis, elle passa ses mains autour du torse d'Harry, torse qu'elle affectionnait particuliérement surtout qu'elle l'avait souvent caresser lorsqu'elle s'allongeait à coté de lui dans la foret interdite et à travers son tee-shirt, elle avait fait le tour de chacun de ses muscles. Mais, il sortait avec lui rien que pout la sauter mais avait toujours repoussé ses avances et maintenant, elle en était obligé.

Elle commença soudainement à frotter son corps contre le torse d'Harry, elle avait collé ses seins contre son torse et se frottait à lui. Harry poussa un rale de bien être tandis qu'elle mordait son oreille puis il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Cho et posa ses mains s'arreterent sur son dos. Elle souffla soudainement.

-Tu n'y connais vraiment rien.

Puis elle prit ses mains et les posa sur son string.

-Tiens, elle seront bien mieux là...

Harry ne se fit pas prier et serra les fesses fermes de Cho dans ses mains et la coller à lui tandis qu'elle faisait toujours ses mouvements sexuelles en frottant ses seins à son torse, sentant bien son membre s'ériger de plus en plus. Cho poussa un petit cris de plaisir lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Harry se poser sur ses fesses.

Puis elle se leva lentement, s'asseyant sur les genoux d'Harry, posant ses jambes sur ses genoux et se redressa lentement. Ainsi, il avait sa tête contre son soutien-gorge.

-Vas-y, ne te prives pas Harry, tu m'as pour toute la nuit, lorsqu'on sortait ensemble, tu me voulais pour ça.

Harry ne s'en fit par prier et colla sa tête contre le soutien gorge de la fille tandis qu'elle mettait ses mains derriere la tête d'Harry pour la coller à ses seins.

Harry poussa des soupirs heureux, vraiment content d'avoir accepté cette invitation.

Mais bientôt, il sentit les mains de Cho se détachait de sa tête et sentit un bruit de braguette s'ouvrir puis un vétement tomber au sol et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il remarqua que Cho n'était plus que en string, un string bleu truquoise.

-On sera mieux comme ça...

Puis elle recula en arriere tandis que Harry était toujours assis sur le lit et écarta soudainement les jambes tout en se penchant, Harry eut alors une vue quasiment parfaite des seins de la fille. Elle se tourna puis se pencha à nouveau, donnant une vue parfaite de ses fesses dans ce petit string bleuatre. Ensuite, elle tendit la main vers Harry qui la prit et elle s'abaissa à ses genoux, la tête à la hauteur de son boxer. Elle posa sa main sur ce bout de tissus et tata lentement de l'engin qui se trouver à l'intérieur.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que Harry rougit. Puis elle tira sa main et il se releva, se mettant face à lui. Elle s'avança et l'embrassa avec un feu d'artifice de sentiments, amour, passion, de bonheur, d'extase, de sexe. Aucun des deux n'avait oublié la sensation d'un baisé de l'autre. Puis Cho prit les mains d'Harry et les posa sur les fesses d'Harry puis elle mit les siennes autour de son cou et se hissa, tandis que lui, la portait par les fesses puis elle enroula ses jambes autour de ses cotés tandis qu'elle sentait son string collé au caleçon d'Harry.

Puis Harry la colla contre le mur toujours en l'embrassant et la colla de plus en plus fort, toujours en l'embrassant. Enfin, elle recula sa tête et se mit sur ses pieds tout en poussant Harry sur le lit et en avança lentement pour se mettre devant lui en écartant les jambes, donnant une superbe vues sur son string.


	9. je suis a toi!

ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST R, SI CE N'EST NC7

AME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR!!!! c'est vraiment R!!!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cho lui dit d'une voix coquine, sexy, vulgaire.

-Alors, tu veux que je te fasse quoi?

Harry la questionna soudainement du regard et elle souffla.

-Tu veux que je te fasse quoi...

Le Gryffondor fit encore plus les grands yeux qu'avant, il ne connaisait rien sur le sexe et en savait non plus ce que voulait dire ces mots. Cho resouffla, elle essayait de cacher son appréhension derriere ses airs vulgaires. Et jamais Harry n'aurait crut qu'elle puisse se dévergonder ainsi.

-Je sais pas ce que tu me veux, c'est toi qui veux...

-Euh... Balbutia Harry?

-Bon, ok, tu n'en sais rien... J'ai pas le temps de te faire une éducation sexuelle donc on va tout faire...

Hary hocha la tête, se demandant toujours ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Elle le repoussa donc et l'allongea sur le lit puis s'assit à califourchon sur lui, sur son boxer, d'ici, il avait une superbe vue sur son string et son soutien gorge. Puis, elle passa sa main sur celui ci et d'un coup, l'arracha, laissant apparaitre ses deux magnifiques seins, où ses tétons pointaient fierement, puis, elle les malaxa fraichement et avec franchise, tout en sentait l'intimité d'Harry croitre à chaque mouvement. Elle sentit les mains d'Harry entourait sa taille et elle bascula soudainement en arriere, ainsi, Harry qui la retenait, surprit, se redressa soudainement, tandis qu'elle rejettait toujours sa tête en arriere, ses heveux tombant sur les jamabes d'Harry. Ainsi, Harry avait une vue imprenable de ses deux montagnes et tendant incroyablement son cou..

-Vas-y Harry, ils sont à toi pour toute la nuit, comme mon corps, faisant ce que tu veux...

Harry ne s'en fit pas prier et posa soudainement sa main droite dessu et les malaxa franchement, Cho poussait maintenant des cris de joie et des soupirs de soulagement. Elle s'allongea enfin complétement sur les jambes d'Harry pour qu'il puissa avoir le controle de ses deux mains et malaxa lentement ses deux seins avec une joie non dissimulé. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça...

-Continue... Cria t'elle... Vas y... Continue Harry...

Et Harry continua avec plaisir et lorsque ses tétons furent aussi durs que la pierre, et qu'elle en eut mal.

-Arrete maintenant. Arrete s'il te plait.

Harry arreta alors après avoir poser ses lèvres sur ses seins.

-La nuit ne fait que commençer! Lacha t'elle. Or, je sens qu'elle va être longue, t'auras tout le temps de continuer ce que tu viens de commencer mon Harry... Mais je suis ta petite pute et je vais te faire plus plaisir que tu n'as jamais eu...

Puis, sans un mot, elle se recula et s'asssit entre les jambes d'Harry puis posa sa main sur le çalecon d'Harry avant de le reculer lentement, dévoilant son phalus au garde à vous, elle sourit, c'était le premier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et il était bien plus imposant qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elle envoya valser son çalercon à l'autre bout de la piéce avant de se pencher lentement vers l'objet du désir d'Harry.

Puis elle ouvrit la bouche et passa seulement le bout de sa langue sur la verge du Gryffondor pour en enleverle liquide qui venait de sortir avant que son sexe devienne de plus en plus dur. Ensutie, elle le prit dans sa main tandis qu'Harry trépinait d'impatience et elle commença, lentement des mouvements de va et vien, le masturbant lentement, le sentant e plus en plus grandir, puis, parfois, elle léchait le bout.

Et soudain,la chinoise pencha la tête, ouvrit la bouche et asipra juste le bout du sexe d'Harry, sans aller plus loin préférant faire durer l'impatience du Gryffondor et son envie, elle sortait sa langue et essauya juste le haut du sexe du Gryffondor tandis que ce dernier fermait les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle lui faisait, jamais il n'aurait cru. Mais malheureusement, elle referma la bouche et recula la tête puis glissa sur les genoux et embrassa Harry avec passion, la langue de la fille virevoltant dans un balaie enfiévré avec celle du jeune homme emplis de désirs.Elle s'allongea à coté de lui et prit sa main puis la posa sur son string génant.

-Fais ce que tu veux de mon corps Harry, il est à toi... Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux avec... Tu peux m'ordonne tout e que tu veux avec mon corps ou le tien, je le ferais...

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle prit la main d'Harry, le fixa avec envie puis posa la main du garçon sur le haut de son string. Harry comprit ce qu'elle lui demandait, il passa d'abord trois doigts à l'intérieur et effleura rien qu'une seconde l'intimité de Cho, cette derniere, non habitué à être touché par un garçon, seulement par elle, elle avait prit l'habitude à se donner du plaisir le soir, dans son lit, nue.

Harry, de son index, longea le cou de la Serdaigle, puis passa entre ses deux seins où pointaient fiérement ses tétons, il longea le ventre de la fille puis passa son index sous son string. Cho, elle, n'en pouvait plus et avait posé sa main sur sa culotte.

-Vas-Y Harry... Plus vite...

Mais Harry n'en fit rien, il posa sa main entièere sur le string et le frotta lentement, tout en la passant ensuite sur ses cuisses; elle avait replié ses mains au dessus de sa tête et serrait les draps.

Harry, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était à point commença à faire descendre lentement son string, découvrant son intimité complétement mouillé par le désir. Cho ne rougissait pas mais lorsque le string fut complétement enlevé, elle écarta vulgairement les jambes, ouvrant les cuisses et découvrant fortement son sexe qui s'agrandissait à chaque seconde. Harry fut complétement paralysé pendant deux minutes devant le corps nu de Cho qu'il désirait depuis tant de temps.

-Sil te plait Harry, c'est ma 1° fois, vas y lentement...

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête mais entendit Cho poussait un rale.

-Mais vas-y s'il te plait, j'en ai mare d'attendre, baise moi... Bourre moi... Defonce moi...

Harry sursauta son son air vulgure et pénétra subitement un doigt dans la chatte de Serdaigle qui poussa un cris de douleur sous cette intrusion vive et elle déchira ledraps derriere elle.

Puis, lentement, il pénétra un second doigt dans sa chatte et enfin, un troisieme. Tandis qu'il embrassait les seins de la Serdaigle, ses trois doigt faisaient des va et viens lent puis rapides dans son intimité, frolant le point qui lui donnerait le plaisir. Lorsque cinq minutes de ce petit jeu furent apssé, Cho referma sa main sur son intimité, emprissonant les doigts du Gryffondor qui releva la tête des deux globes de la fille et lui sourit.

-S'il te plait Harry... Arretes cete torture, vas-y s'il te plait... Vs y, je t'en supplie.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui, il avait devant lui Cho nue, les bras écarté, ses seins pointaieint et elle sortait vulgairement sa langue. Elle avait plié ses jambes et les avait fortement écarté, dévoilant entierement son intimité. Aussitôt, Harry sentit une poussée dans son entre jambe. Cho, les larmes aux yeux, secouée par l'envie et le plaisir.

-Vas y Harry, je t'en supplie... Vs y...

Harry hocha la tête, ava,ça lentement puis s'alongea sur la jeune fille, se mettant, il écarta ses cuisses de ses mains, et positiona son sexe juste au dessus du vagin de la jeune-fille.

-Tu es prete? Demanda t'il. Ca va faire mal...

-Je m'en ficha! Pleurnicha t'elle. Vas y.

Harry, donc, s'abaissa lentement et pénétra tout doucement sa verge dans le vagin de la jeune fille, au début, elle ne sentit rien mais soudain, elle poussa un vif cris de douleur et pleura tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos d'Harry.

-AIIIIEEEEEE....

-Tu veux que j'arrete? Demanda t'il, la bout de son dard dans la chatte de la fille.

-Non, vas-y.. J'suis ta pute, fais toi plaisir...

Harry hocha la tête, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il était là pour doner du plaisir à Cho mais pour s'en donner, doc, d'un doup, il la pénétra franchement , rentrant son sexe dans le sexe de la fille.

Cho hurla soudainement de douleur, mais bientôt, cette subite douleur se transforma en un plaisir intense, plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu atteindre seule. Elle embrassa le torse du Gryffondor tandi sque ce dernier exécutait de lents va et vien en Cho qui ne pouvait plus noyer ses cris de plaisir.

Elle entoura ses pieds autour d'Harry pour qu'il puisse entrer plus profondement en elle, ce qu'il fit avec hargne. Donnant des coups de plus en plus forts, ils commençerent à faire des va et vien ensemble. La douleur était maintenant remplaçé par le désir et le plaisir.

Ils atteignirent les portes du plaisir en même temps et Harry se déversa en elle, tandis qu'elle poussait un cris de joie immense, isl jouirent à deux en même temps.


	10. Chap 10

Harry après avoir atteint les portes du plaisir dans la Serdaigle bascula sur le coté après qu'isl aient poussés tous les deux des cris de jouissances profond. Il bascula sur le coté et s'allongea à coté d'elle, ils étaient tous les deux nus et leur rythme cardiaque était précipité. Cho tourna la tête et fixa le visage du Gryffondor après avoir regardé son membre dréssé.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça aurait été aussi bien!

-Tu as aimé? Demanda Harry tout en fixant les seins rebondis de la Serdaigle.

-A ton avis? Répliqua t'elle en riant tout en posant sa main sur son intimité, non pour se cacher vu que Harry venait de l'explorer centimètre par centimètre quelques minutes à peine mais pour continuer à se donner du plaisir.

Des gouttes du liquide chaud d'Harry sortait lenement sur les cotés de l'intimités de la Serdaigle, Harry fixa le visage de Cho qui avait fermé les yeux puis il descendit au niveau de ses deux seins qui se ballotaient de chaque cotés puis il fixa son entre-jambe et sourit en remarquant qu'elle avait profondément enfoncé son index et son majeur en elle. Cette vue le fit ressentir un élan au niveau de son ante jambe.

-Ca te procure du plaisir? Demanda t'il.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et se tourna vers lui puis enleva ses deux doigts de son antre chaud et vint faire le contour des pectoraux d'Harry.

-Pas autant que celui que tu viens de me donner.

-Et bien, ne m'oublie pas, dit il lui rappelant sa vraie nature.

L'Asiatique comprit effectivement que la nuit n'était qu'a son milieux et que Harry l'avait pour toute une nuit.

Elle bascula sur le coté pour se retrouver au dessus de lui, elle avait le sceptre d'Harry juste entre les jambes elle le sentit se rafermir à ce touché.

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Demanda lentementHarry.

Mais pour seule réponse, Cho abaissa sa tête et embrassa le haut du torse du Gryffondor, se collant plus à lui, il sentait ses seins fermes et durs se ballotaient sur son torse.

-Hmm...

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça? Redemanda Harry.

Mais à nouveau, Cho continua à embrasser son torse, descendant très lentement sa bouche.

-Je doute que c'est pour te faire dépuceler...

-Hmmm...

Mais encore, Cho embrassa sa peau, passant entre les deux tétons du Gryffondos, elle sentait maintenant le pénis dréssé d'Harry contre son ventre.

-Je pense pas que c'est pour te faire sauter...

-Hmmmm...

Ecore, elle embrassa ses pectoraux.

-Ce n'est pas pour te faire sauter...

-Hmmmmmm...

Là, elle embrassa ses abdominaux, juste avant son sceptre.

-Je doute que c'est pour...

Mais Cho avait relevé son visage, elle lueur coquine et passioné animée ses yeux, elle posa sa main sur la bouche d'Harry tout n ayant son sexe juste en dessous de son visage, caressant son front, elle sentait son phallus sous son menton.

-Tais toi un peu Harry... Tu parles trop... Je vais te faire la chose dont les mecs raffolent...

Harry ferma soudainement les yeux et sentit la bouche de Cho aspirait son sexe en entier, il poussa un cris de plaisir tandis qu'elle s'affaisait à la tache, il était allongé et elle avait sa tête sur son entre-jambe, Harry commença alors des mouvements de va-vien, mouvements qu'elle s'appliqua à imiter, Harry la trouva vraiment douer et poussa un cris de plaisir instinctif. Il donna ensuite des coups d'avant vers l'arrière, rentrant plus précipitamment son engin dans la bouchede la jeune fille, il sentait la main de la Serdaigle sur son torse, le caressant, elle était vraiment doué de ses mains ainsi que de sa bouche, lui procurant un immense plaisir. Il baissa alors la tête et remarqua qu'elle pleurait, cela l'étonna et il ne put s'empécher de lui demandr mais elle ne répondit pas à sa réponse, réponse qu'il devait douter. La situation était très honteuse pour elle surtout si Harry la regardai ouvrir la bouche puis la refermait pour aspirait plus loin cette arme, elle avai son gland au fond de la gorge et émettait de petit cris. Harry haussa les épaules, d'ailleurs, elle était là pour être baisé t il était là pour baisé donc il appliqua ses deux mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et appuya sur sa tête. Elle poussa un hochquet alors qu'elle aspira l'une de ses bourse...

Harry détacha ses mains de la chevelure de la jeune fille et serra avidement le lit tandis qu'il laissa échapper un cris de jouissance giganesque, il sentit comme une joute électrique traversait son coprs et quelques secondes plus tard, il éjacula dans la bouche de Cho.

La serdaigle attendit quelques secondes avant de reculer sa tête, un sourire aux lèvre, du sperme sortaient lentement de ses deux lèvres alors qu'elle en avait avalé une partie, le reste sortait par le cotait de sa bouche. Elle donna un dernier coup de langue au bout de gland du rouge et or qui poussa un cris particulièrement jouissif.

-Ca t'a plus? Demanda t'elle avant se monter à quatre pattes sur lui, sa tête à quelques centimètres du visage du rouge et or.

-Tu suces divinement bien, lacha le Gryffondor, sentant toute tace de pudeur envolé.

-Merci, murmura t'elle en l'embrassant, écrasant ses deux seins contre le torse du rouge et or.

Puis, qulques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva assise sur lui, ses fesses sur le ventre du rouge et or alors que de ses mains expertes, elle caressait son torse, tracait des courbes sur son ventre.

-Cho... Je suis vidé... Murmura t'il alors qu'elle prenai appui de ses mains avant de s'enfoncer en lui.

Mais trop tard, elle avait gouté la jouissance et voulait y regoutter, elle prit le membre d'Harry et vint l'approcher elle même de son initmité secrete et elle s'empalla directement sur lui. Il était allongé et elle, elle était quasiment asise sur lui tandis qu'il pétrissait de ses mains ses deux seins.

-Cho, plus vite...

Elle fil alors des mouvements de va et viens de plus en plus rapide et elle sentit bientôt à nouveau le rouge et or se vidait en elle.

Elle tomba alors, épuisé sur lui... Ses seins contre ses testicules. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, des coups à laporte troublèrent l'atmosphère de luxure de la pièce et Cho cria d'entrer. Aussitôt, la femme entra et sourit en observant la scène devant eux de voir tandis que Harry rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oui Alice? Demanda Cho.

-Tu as finit? Demanda la femme d'une voix dure. Cho regarda Harry, attendant une réponse de lui.

-Pourquoi?

-Un homme attend dans le hall et il aimerait explorer l'Asie... Répondit la femme tandis que Harry sentit Cho resserer son étreinte contre lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il veut? Demanda précisement la Serdaigle.

-Sodomie etféllation, répondit elle.

-C'est comme tu veux Cho, sinon, on m'envoie Hermione... Répondit Harry d'une voix dure, ses mains continués à pétrire les seins de la Serdaigle.

-Non Mr Potter, c'est vous qui choissisez, Chang est votre petite pute... C'està vous de voir...

-Disons que j'aimerais explorer de nouveau horizon en Cho... Trancha Harry en fixant les courbes alléchantes de la femme.

-Bien... Je vais donc lui envoyer Weasley...


	11. Nouveaux horizons

TOUJOURS R OU NC-17... RIEN N'EST A MOI A PART L'HISTOIRE... INTERDIT AU MOINS DE 18 OU AU MINIMUM AU MOINS DE 16!

Cho avait absculé sur le coté après que la fille soti aprtit, Harry avait prit juste le temps pour admirer les courbes voluptueuses de cette jeune fille. Il tourna la tête et observa quelques secondes les fesses rebondies de la Serdaigle. Cho avait posé sa tête contre son oreillers et fixer les yeux d'Harry qui suivait ses courbes appétisantes.

Ca t'as plu? Murmura t'elle avant de l'embrasser.

Harry répondit vivement un oui avec assurance.

J'ai soif, murmura Cho, tu n'as pas soif?

Aprs ce qu'on a fait, évidemment!

Alors qu'elle l'embrassait passionément et sexuellement, Harry posa ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies et se permit d'entrer un doigt en son anus. Elle poussa un petit cris dut à cett pénétration surprenante et douloureuse.

Aie!

Excuse moi, je croyais que ça t'était jamais arrivé! S'exclama Harry.

Bien sur que non, cracha t'elle, j'étais vierge! Je ne suis pas Ginny qui a eu tout Poudlard entre ses cuisses!

Et bien, comme je l'ai dit à Alice, j'ai envie de découvrir cette facette de ton corps, par derriere...

Cho fixa un instant la verge tendue du Gryffondor et la mesura mentalement, immaginant la douleur que provoquerait cette intrusion dans son anus. Mais elle était sa petite pute et savait qu'elle devait répondre aux moindres de ses désirs. Alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle répondit.

D'ailleurs, je susi à toi, tu n'as pas à me demander ma permission!

Tu ne veux pas?

Qu'est ce que ca te fiche que je veuille ou non, j'aurais cru que les choses auraient évolué cette nuit et que tu fairais plus attention à mon corps! D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas de lubrifiant mais qu'est ce que ca peut te faire!

Le gryffondor, à contre coeurl, jetta un dernier regard d'envie vers son derrière et lui tourna ledos alors qu'elle comprit qu'ellevenait d'échouer à son "métier" en refusant de donner de plaisir à son premier client.

Vas y... J'ai vu pire, avoua t'elle.

Pour unique réponse, le Gryffondor s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa goulument alors qu'il sentit la langue de Cho se frotter sur la sienne, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser un long moment, ne se séparant que pour reprendre leur souffle avant que Harry, finalement, ne pose ses mains sur sa poitrine et la repousse lentement.

Je pense que nous devrions aller au bar, avoua t'il tendrement.

Peut être, répondit elle en hochant les épaules, mais d'abord, je vais aller prendre une douche... avoua t'elle en souriant.

Je suis si répugnant, demanda t'il frustré, la faisant sourire légérement.

Bien sur que non, mais c'est désagréable la sensation de tout ce liquide entre mes cuisses, continua t'elle en souriant.

Et après ta douche? Continua t'il avec un regard de désir.

Pour unique réponse, elle posa sa main sur son entre jambe, faisant glisser un toi le long de sa virilité en un sourire de sous-entendu.

Après... Si tu es sage, peut être m'occuperais je de toi...

Ensuite, elle recula lentement et le Gryffondor la vit se lever et se diriger vers la douche en marchant avec des mouvements de bassins provocateurs. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient bien de désirs, pleins d'envies de grandeurs, et ils savaient autant qu'ils avaient envie d'en profiter.

Le Gryffondor entendit quelques minutes après la douche se mettre en route sous les soupirs de la Serdaigle. Il savait parfaiement que il pouvait allait la rejoindre, aller sous la douche avec elle, l'observer le corps ruisselant d'eau, le sexe mouillé. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina déjà la plaquer contre le mur avec forces, tout son corps tressaillant à cette brusque secousse, puis il s'avancerait lentement et d'un coup de rein profond, il la prendrait d'un seul coup, ne cherchant que son plaisir, la prenant de force, la faisant crier son nom avec douleur et désir.  
"Mais qu'est ce qui me prend? Se demanda t'il soudainement en rouvrant les yeux, il était toujours aussi nu et après ces brèves images érotiques, une réaction purement masculine le touchait. De plus la sortie de Cho de la salle de bain n'améliora pas ce sentiment. Elle ne portait que des sous-vétement aguicheurs, elle avait revétu un soutien gorg rouge et moulant qui serrait parfaitement sa poitrine et la rendait plus proéminente que jamais, le Gryffondor la détailla des yeux à la tête, fixa ses lèvres pulpeuses et maquillées d'où jaillisait une langue qui parvenait à répondre aux désirs les plus fous, il se souvenait la sensation lorsqu'elle avait fourré cette langue dans sa bouche, la sensation lorsqu'elle avait titillé sa poitrine, lorsque cette langue avait glissé le long de son torse, lorsqu'elle s'était emparé de son sexe tendu et l'avait fait gémir afreusement. Il détailla sa poitrine nerveuse qui pointait toujours, même après cette douche chaude, ensuite, il analysa son ventre plat et doux comme de la soie, ses hanches... Il observa avec un désir non retenu sa culotte noire qui arrondissait ses fesses fermes et dures, fesses qui répondait à quasiment tous les désirs, il se souvient d'ailleurs durant leur préliminaires lorsqu'il les avait pétries de ses mains, la meme culotte noire qui cachait à sa vue son pubis qui pouvait maintenant acceuillir tout ce que les hommes étaient prèt à cacher à l'intérieur...  
-Ca va Harry? Demanda t'elle. C'st moi où tu me mates depuis un bon quart d'heure...  
-Non, tu ne rêves pas, tu as un corps délicieux... Je pensais...  
-Tu pensais? Demanda t'elle avec un sourire. Tu es sur que u ne rêvais pas plutôt?  
-Si... Je revais...  
-Et quelgenre de rêve...  
-A ton avis? Répondit Harry.  
-J'ai une petite idée, avoua t'elle en sapprochant et en s'asseyant en tailleur à coté de lui qui était allongé. Et est ce que je faisais partie de ces rêves?  
-Plus que tu ne le crois! S'exclama t'il.  
-Et que te faisais-je?  
Mais pour unique réponse, Harry se jetta sur elle et tout en s'allongeant sur elle, il l'embassa tandis que ses mains caraissaient ses cuisses douces et s'amusaient avec l'élastique de sa culotte.  
-Tu es frustré que j'ai un soutien gorge et une culotte? Demanda t'elle.  
-Très... Mais tout s'enlève comme tout se remet!  
Pourtant, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle le repoussa et vint alors s'asseoir en tailleur sur ses molets afin de retrouver son ventre collé à son sexe dressé, son menton était ainsi à une trentaine de centimètres au dessus de sa hampe.  
-Ne bouges pas, le commanda t'elle.  
Soudainement, elle commença à faire des lents mouvements de va et vien sur ses jambes alors que ses mains se posaient se posaient sur ses seins et les pétrissaient à travers la mince tissu qui les emprisonnaient. Elsuite, sa main descendit le long de sa peau laiteuse et glissèrent sous sa cullote, le rouge et or observa sa cullotte grossir alors que la main de Cho se glissait à l'intérieur puis sans toutefois pouvoir bien l'apercevoir, il la vit se rentrer trois doigts d'un seul coup dans sa chatte.  
Ensuite, toujours en se donnant du plaisir, elle pritavec son autre main le sexe bouillant du rouge etor et commença de lents mouvement de va et vien, elle fit un cercle avec deux de ses doigts et fix glisser se sexe dur entre ses doigts de jeune fille, bientôt, son autre main jaillit deson orifice et vint capturer l'un de ses testicules, le faisant ouler entre ses doigts.Après cinq minutes de ce traitement, elle sourit en apercevant le rouge et or se contracter et se vider devan elle en cinq grandes giclées, la première fut tellement forte qu'elle sentit le sperme chaudatteindre son menton tandis que les autres atteignait son soutien gorge et sa culotte. Puis, elle posa lentement ses lèvres sur son gland et aspira les dernières gouttes de ce liquide chaud et doux avant de reculer la tête et observer les gouttes sur sa peau.  
-Au nom, je vais devoir reprendre une douche ou au moins me changer.  
-Pas question, hurla t'il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches afin de la retenir fermement, quitte à la prendre de force.  
-Désolé mon p'tit chéri Ryry! Mais maintenant, j'ai soif et je vais aller au bar...  
-Tu es démoniaque! S'exclama t'il alors qu'il la vit se relever de ses jambes et prenant toute l'attention possible pour que son sexe effleure la base de ses seins alors que elle souriait.  
-Sache que je pourrais te faire hurler pendant encore toute la nuit, j'ai bien après mes leçons et étant de Serdaigle, je suis intelligente et inovante, surtout polyvalente mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne te reste plus aucune force pour satisfaire Hermione et Ginny!  
Le Gryffondor se mit alors à sourier et s'habilla lentement, puis il aperçut Cho revétir uniquement une jupe qui se terminait au dessu des genoux.  
-Tu ne m'ait rien d'autre? Demanda t'il surprit.  
-Non...  
-Valer mieux rien mettre pour ça si tu ne m'est rien au dessus de ton soutien gorge!  
-Ecoute Harry, dès que je vais arriver au bar, je suis sur que Alice va m'envoyer chez quelqu'un d'autre pour faire l'amur toute la journée, il m'aura surement payer pour me prendre comme il veut et je vais être obliger d'obéir à ses moindres désirs... N'oublie pas que peut être à Poudlard je suis une fille mais ici je suis une pute qui doit obéir... De plus, je ne susi pas non plus ic pour être habiller, je dois donner envie aux mecs de me sauter... Avoua t'elle en souriant. Et tu verras, toutes les filles sont habillés comme ça au bar... Tu pourras les mater tous... Tu peux même en prendre plus à la foi...  
-Quoi! S'exclama Harry en enfilant sa chemine.  
-Bien sur, ca va juste qu'à quatre filles pour un mec, après on refuse sinon c'est du gachi et c'est pas bon pour les affaire! Parfois, c'est plusieurs mecs pour une fille quand ils se la paient ensemble car ils sont pas suffisament riche! Ginny m'a dit que c'était une sensation incroyable de se faire prendre par devant, par derrière et en en suçant un autre... Je me demande si c'est si "super" qu'elle le dit!  
Harry devint soudain songeur, il se rendit compte qu'il connaisait bien mal Ginny!  
-Bon... On y va, ne faisons pas attendre tes douces!

DESOLE D'AVOIR ETE SI LONG! LA PROCHAINE SE PASSERA AU BAR PUSI GINNY OU HERMIONE, JE SAIS PAS LAQUELLE EN PREMIER COMME VOUS VOULEZ! IL ES VRAI QUE GINNY DANS CETTE FIC ET UN PEU DIFFERENTE DE LA GINNY DES LIVRES!


End file.
